ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sheliakcorp
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 01:53, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Photon torpedo I just wanted to explain to you why I reverted your edit in Photon torpedo. The use of torpedoes in funerals was already listed in the "Other Uses" section of the same article, so a second reference was not necessary. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:53, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Signature Please do not add your signature to articles. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 17:46, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Accuracy Please make sure that when you add something to an article, it is accurate and meets canon. I removed your image and reference of the Delta II rocket being on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer because it was simply impossible. TOS first aired in 1966, so the library computer shots could not have shown the Delta II, which entered service in 1989. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:21, 13 July 2006 (UTC) OK, OK. I'm still learning. I'll keep the canon in mind. --Bfgreen 05:24, 13 July 2006 (UTC) NASA Images As this is the third time you've done so, you should know that both Gemini and Delta II images are up for deletion, as they don't appear to be "The Cage" screencaps, and are from NASA/Wikipedia. Please refrain from uploading non-Screen Cap images. - AJ Halliwell 16:06, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Yes, these pics come from NASA archive. What do you mean by Screen Cap images? --Bfgreen 16:18, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :Screencaps are taken from the ACTUAL EPISODE. We want the specific images shown in the library computer in the TV show, not pictures that happen to be of the same thing. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:22, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Please cite your sources when uploading images, such as File:Breen-Logo.jpg. Also, please use style when adding them to pages, and for that matter, is there a canon source for that? As it contradicts the much more commonly seen File:Breen Confederacy logo.png. - AJ Halliwell 00:27, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :I was checking some other logos on MA, and it seems that the Red Squad logo comes fom someone named Kris Trigwell, who has more than a hundred various logos on the Star Trek Minutiae website. Is this source considered canonical, and legitimate for use. Many of you seem to be sticklers on this. I would particularly appreciate hearing from admins on this. --Bfgreen 18:54, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::No, that source isn't "considered canonical". However, if a specific logo was visible in an episode, but there isn't a single good screenshot of it, an accurate reproduction is acceptable. I'd personally prefer to see screenshots accompanying the reproduction so that everyone can judge for himself, but that isn't any active policy at the moment. Whether you can legitimately use those reproductions by Kris here depends on the license those images are released under. Unless they are "Public Domain", Kris should be asked for permission - preferably, he should upload the images himself. -- Cid Highwind 19:05, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Image brightness We appreciate what you're trying to do, but there really is no need to brighten some of the images you have been brightening, especially since some of them don't really look that great after the brightening. --From Andoria with Love 17:16, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Well, the main point is that some of these screen caps come in awfully dim. I don't change the pics parameters otherwise, so what you see is the actual pic quality. But at least you can see it now...--Bfgreen 17:23, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :They looked better before. Maybe you were bringing out and making visible those imperfections, but if they weren't visible before, why would we want them to be visible? --OuroborosCobra talk 17:43, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :OK, I've had enough of image wars. Tell me, how did you customize your signature in this way-- --OuroborosCobra talk 17:43, 26 July 2006 (UTC)? It's a good trick, and I would like to include a talk link in my signature.--Sheliakcorp 03:34, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::The code for my sig can be found at User:OuroborosCobra/sig, you put the code for your sig (changed to link to the correct scenes and your own choice image (not Klingon or Federation logos, those are being used already)), take that code, and put it in "Nickname" under preferences. You need to check "raw signatures" also. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:44, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Re: Your User Page Thanks, I mostly looked at some of the other contributors on MA and took whatever I thought would fit my user page, with a few tweaks. This was back when I barely knew how to write in . Feel free to replicate whatever you like. - Intricated 21:49, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Thanx for the info, I appreciate it. --Sheliakcorp talk 21:54, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Your custom signature Hi Bfgreen. Please check your signature. The links in it should still go to your user pages User:Bfgreen and User talk:Bfgreen, not some other pages. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 22:00, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the note. I did start using a nickname, so I needed a rename. --User:Sheliakcorp talk 00:30, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Halfway there... Moving your pages is a first step, but not enough. If you want to use another name, you will have to register that account. Everything else would just mess things up terribly in the long run. Please don't see this as an invitation to change names and accounts regularly, though... :) -- Cid Highwind 23:57, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Someone helped by putting in redirect. If it was you, then thanks. I am having a problem with getting my talk link in my signature to be active. --User:Sheliakcorp talk 00:36, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Sorry, but that still doesn't solve the problem. At the moment, you are still using the account "Bfgreen" to edit, while using the user pages of "Sheliakcorp", an account you don't really own. This means that a) should someone else register the account "Sheliakcorp", he will own the user pages you are currently using, and b) should someone try to contact you, he will be redirected to a talk page that doesn't notify you of any changes. On top of that, your edits will still be credited to the old account, not the new one, which will lead to confusion. There are two options. You either create the account "Sheliakcorp" and use only that one, or you return your pages to "Bfgreen" and continue to use this account. In thise case, it would still be possible to have a signature using the other name, although that is just as confusing... For that, use a piped link: Sheliakcorp. -- Cid Highwind 09:13, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::Bfgreen, an administrator (that being Cid) has already informed you that you must register this new user name, not simply move your user and talk pages. There is no need for you to go around asking other users whether or not you need to do it. For the record, Cid is correct... so, you now have not one, but two administrators asking you to either register this name and stop using the other, or move these pages back where they were. --From Andoria with Love 11:59, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :I did not know that Cid was an administrator as well. I have only posted this stuff on Ouroboroscobra's talk page, because he was the only admin. I knew of. So I'm hardly advertising. --Sheliakcorp 12:06, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::Hate to burst your bubble friend... brace yourself... Cobra's not an admin. Yes, it's true. We have yet to come to our sense and promote him. But I'm sure it'll happen soon. I'm sure it will. Well, almost sure. Maybe... ;-) --From Andoria with Love 12:15, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :: By the way, for a list of admins, see Memory Alpha:Administrators. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:16, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, the Cobra should be. Someone should nominate him. --User:Sheliakcorp talk 15:06, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::Cobra's only been here for two months, although he has a huge amont of contributions. He should be able to be nominated in another month or so. --From Andoria with Love 15:13, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::The welcome message I got after creating my account came from the Cobra. That sure looks like a seal of approval. Promote him at the first available opportunity. --Sheliakcorp talk 13:57, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :::The code from your sig looks fine. Not sure why it isn't always working. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:46, 18 August 2006 (UTC) "Signature logo" The point is, the image you're trying to link to in your signature doesn't even exist, thus leaving redlinks all across the site. Please remove that link from your signature, or at least accept that other people are trying to clean up after you. -- Cid Highwind 18:27, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Somebody killed these two pics, and I would appreciate you looking into it. --Sheliakcorp talk 18:35, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Please forgive me if I'm butting in, but I believe Shran deleted the pics. I'm guessing that his reasoning was that they only existed on the site for personal use, which MA policy forbids. Pics in other members sigs are reused graphics that have their main use on article pages. -- Renegade54 18:40, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Before "him" butting in, I tried to save the following... ;) -- Cid Highwind 18:46, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :I've suffered the loss of a couple of pics lately. I haven't been on MA much in the last week, as opposed to the previous month. You'll see one pic missing on my user page, and someone killed a logo pic I was using on my signature-- pretty low class. I thought there was a set procedure on doing this, and that it wasn't arbitrary. --Sheliakcorp talk 18:33, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Both images have been deleted according to policy. The deletion discussions for both can still be found on Memory Alpha:Images for deletion. The image link probably hasn't been removed from your user page because we generally don't do this. A note to you would have been nice, but I'm absolutely sure that this was just forgotten and not some sort of "attack" targeting you personally. The other image has been deleted because it was solely used in your signature, and we don't keep images that have no use on any article. -- Cid Highwind 18:46, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :OK, I see it on the IFD page. This wasn't a page I paid frequent visits to. So logos pics have to meet the same standards as all other pics, and no customized uploads in this area. Well I didn't know that. I'll find another pic. --Sheliakcorp talk 18:52, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Yep, that's basically the rule :) Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 19:12, 15 August 2006 (UTC) OK, but I still think you guys are purists. --Sheliakcorp talk 20:11, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :And we are proud of that. Having standards and following them is a good thing. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:22, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :::As Cid explained, this was hardly a personal attack – a jihad, as you called. The images were deleted according to policy. However, I do sincerely apologize for not alerting you to their deletion. As Cid said, that would have been nice, but I guess I got caught up in "cleaning house", as it were (that is to say, deleting articles and images that have been voted for deletion, among other admin work). Again, I apologize for that. --From Andoria with Love 20:40, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Welcome back Just noticed that you started editing again. Haven't seen you in awhile, so welcome back to Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:40, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanx for the welcome back. I've been busy with school-related stuff since last summer. --Sheliakcorp talk 19:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC)